


Say Goodbye to Babylon

by Lully



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Friendly banter, I refused to use modern slang for penis, M/M, TW gayness, thank you clark my biggest fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully
Summary: Alexander the Great rests in the heart of the Persian Empire with his companion and lover Hephaestion, for a single calm night before their hunt for Darius continues.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Kudos: 20





	Say Goodbye to Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> 331 B.C. post the Battle of Gaugamela, prior to Darius III’s assassination by Bessus.  
> Alexander would be out looking for him, but for the sake of my story, he is resting in Babylon for a short time.

Zephyr’s breath danced this Babylonian night, gently brushing against Alexander’s body as he stood on the balcony of the palace, the palace of which had recently come under his control. The city was beautiful, uniquely Persian in a way that he must admit was extraordinary. He was anxious to leave, however, and continue his pursuit. Darius had fled, and Alexander intended to follow to the ends of the world if he had to. 

Conquest was in Alexander’s godly blood. The adrenaline that filled him was strong enough that he may conquer everything, and that is what he planned to do. Yes, one night Babylon will soon become another spent in the east, in farther lands than any greek could have dreamed. Alexander will be known as the man who found the edge of the world.

But that was something much larger than this night. Something much larger than Alexander needed to worry about. Right now he stood before the beginning of his empire, and he planned to savor its excellence before he continued. Alexander adjusted his silk robes which barely held to his shoulders, revealing much of his tan Macedonian skin. His dark blonde locks were beginning to grow out, the hair grazing his jaw. He wore a few gold rings and bracelets, adorned like an Emperor, and that is what he would soon be.

“Still gazing, Alexander?”

A voice comes from behind him, but Alexander shows no alarm, knowing this guest was free to enter and leave Alexander’s room as he wished. Alexander turns his head over his shoulder, smiling gently. “Yes, Hephaestion.”

“You know, it’s rather humorous. You have captured the Persians, but it seems rather, the Persians have captured you.” Hephaestion lightly jests in a way only he could do with Alexander, the kind of teasing that Alexander knew meant no real harm. Hephaestion walks from the well-lit entrance to Alexander’s room to stand by him on the balcony, his dark hair gently flowing behind him. As he nears Alexander, he gently raises his hand to hold Alexander’s cheek.  
As their teacher Aristotle once put it, these two were “one soul residing in two bodies.” Alexander could not think of another man he valued more than Hephaestion. Their friendship began as children and stayed true through all the years. They were both young but wisened by war, a bond they shared in blood. Another bond they shared was more private than their politics, something more special and belonging between two kindred spirits. There was never a man in Alexander’s life but Hephaestion who commanded his heart like he did an army.

“You must agree that this place is wondrous, so different from our home.” Alexander comments, taking Hephaestion’s hand and gently removing it. He brings it up for a kiss, which makes Hephaestion grin.  
“Yes, different is a way of putting it.” Hephaestion pauses in contemplation, leaning against the balustrade and gazing upon his lover. He glances toward the city, but only briefly. “The wind is strong tonight. Do you recall the tragedy that befell Hyacinth?”

“How Zephyr guided Apollo’s Discus into his body?” Alexander responds, watching Hephaestion. Hephaestion teased his admiration of Persian style but was dressed in a silk robe as well, a deep emerald color that contrasted Alexander’s crimson one. His hair was growing long too, cutting slightly past his jaw and nearly touching his shoulders. Alexander had to excuse himself as his eyes lingered longer on Hephaestion’s broad chest, which expanded slowly with his breath.

“Yes, and in turn, killing his lover.” Hephaestion’s eyes burned like he had much to say, but he bit his tongue. “It just came to my mind. You are my Apollo.”

“You suggest that I may soon kill you? The Zephyr blows now.” Alexander raises his arm, his point being detailed as the wind flows by his sleeve.

Hephaestion shakes his head, “No, no, I do not mean that. You’ve taught me everything. We have spent all our years together. Even if the gods were to separate us, Alexander, we would find a way to be together again.”

Alexander feels himself relax and turns and runs his hand through Hephaestion’s hair, “Of course. I could never be far from you, my Hephaestion. You remind me of my passion which strives to build a great future for us.”

“Ah, yes, the future, and what might that hold? I can tell when you are dreaming, Alexander, and you were doing it just moments ago.”

Alexander laughs quietly, “You are right, but dreams they will be no longer. I wish to conquer the rest of the East. We will show the barbarians what we, Macedonians, are capable of. I will have this world on its knees.”

“As you have me, my King,” Hephaestion answers, ever supportive of Alexander’s ambitions. Alexander turns to face Hephaestion who nears, looking into the other man’s eyes. Alexander puts his hands on Hephaestion’s waist, while Hephaestion wraps his arms around his neck. “...Your eyes, Alexander. They are one of the most striking things about you.”

That, Alexander could believe. From his birth, the noticeable difference in his eyes had been considered a bad omen. One blue, and the other, brown. Surely something so odd could not mean good. But Hephaestion always saw them as a blessing, the mark of a true child of the gods. “And you, Hephaestion, I fall prey to your lips,” Alexander comments before leaning in, pressing their lips together.

Their love, united, sent fire through Alexander. Mouths gently battled, so intricately as the two warmed in the embrace. After a few moments, the two pull away, breath hot and bodies close. Hephaestion moves his hands to hold Alexander’s face, calloused thumb grazing his cheekbone. “Alexander...let me treat you like an Emperor.”

Alexander feels himself weaken under Hephaestion’s touch, as he always did. “Yes, Hephaestion.”

Hephaestion takes Alexander by his face and kisses him once more, before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. “My...only fear is that I may not be enough to satiate you…”

“What do you mean, Hephaestion?”

“You are made to do great things, Alexander, and I know that a warrior’s spirit burns in you. You will always want more than you have.” Hephaestion speaks slowly but surely, thinking hard on his words. “I see you with the Harem. I see how you lust. I fear that I may no longer satisfy your heart.”

“Oh, Hephaestion, you are the only thing in this world that satisfies me. I may lust and my eyes may wander but no one will ever complete me as you do.” Alexander reassures, hands gripping Hephaestion’s hips, feeling flesh through the fabric. “Do not doubt my love for you, as I would not doubt yours.”

Hephaestion stares into Alexander’s god-given eyes, investigating for any falsehoods. He knows he would not find what he feared, but gods forgive him for his anxiety. With a sigh of relief, Hephaestion leans forwards and kisses Alexander with increased passion, hands moving up to curl into Alexander’s hair. Alexander moves his hands from Hephaestion’s waist to his chest, fingers trailing against scarred skin, and into the robe. His fingertips burned against hot flesh, savoring the sweet touch. Hephaestion pulls away, “You are right, Alexander. How could I doubt you, a man so noble and true.”

“My best traits, I learn from you, Hephaestion,” Alexander responds, suddenly letting go of his lover and stepping away. Hephaestion allows the action, never one to protest. Alexander glances over the skyline of Babylon one last time before turning and entering his chambers. Hephaestion follows.

Alexander’s room smelled of sandalwood and rose, sticks of incense burning in the corners. His bed was covered in various silks and coverings, as were the floors around it which were covered in pillows and other places one could rest. The room was well insulated and thus quite warm, which gave Alexander ample excuse to shed his robes. Hephaestion watches and follows in suit, disrobing as well. There the two men stood, naked, before each other. Alexander turned and faced Hephaestion, admiring the soldier’s body. He was truly a specimen of Macedonian excellence, the way his muscles ripple through his chest, down his stomach to his thighs. Those glorious thighs.

“Lay down, Hephaestion. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Yes, my King.” Hephaestion obeys, walking over to the bed and laying himself down, head resting amongst many colorful pillows. Alexander follows him, climbing onto the bed, over Hephaestion’s legs. Slowly, Alexander lowers himself, kissing his chest, lips going down his navel, just above his manhood. Alexander can see the passion was stirring in Hephaestion, his phallus slowly rising. Alexander lets that part of him wait, however, as his mouth migrates farther down.

Using his hands, Alexander spreads Hephaestion’s thighs, allowing his head to enter between them. Alexander turns his head slightly and presses his lips to Hephaestion’s inner thigh, first kissing and then gently grazing his teeth on the muscle. Hephaestion’s breaths quicken as he reacts to the sting of the lovebites, his body trembling slightly. Alexander kissed those thighs he admired so, growing his arousal as he rubbed against them. His tongue viciously danced across Hephaestion, lapping up the sweat that slightly dewed their skin. Once Alexander had what he felt was enough of Hephaestion’s thighs, he moved to address the situation of his manhood.

Alexander allows his tongue to travel from leg to groin, first kissing and sucking on Hephaestion’s testicles. Hephaestion whimpers at the attention to his phallus, moaning Alexander’s name. Alexander then moves up to lick up the base of Hephaestion’s swell, savoring its salty taste before fully taking the phallus in his mouth.

“Oh, my King,” Hephaestion calls, moving his hand to wrap in Alexander’s hair, “You spoil me so,”

Alexander bobs his head gently on Hephaestion’s manhood, pleasuring him as he loved to do. Hephaestion’s hand guided Alexander’s actions, more so, encouraged them. Alexander continues to pleasure him with his mouth until his phallus could wait no longer, wishing to become one with his love.

Alexander pulls away, saliva coating both his chin and Hephaestion’s swell. He wipes his mouth before spitting in his palm, moving to stroke his Phallus. Hephaestion, who was still trembling from the previous treatment, sits up suddenly. “Alexander, I said….I said let me treat you like an Emperor.”

Alexander stops what he is doing, surprised. “And, Hephaestion?”

Passion burned in those bright eyes of his as Hephaestion spoke, “Now you must lay down in the bed.”

Alexander, moved by the intense nature of Hephaestion’s demand, moves to switch places with him. Now, Alexander laid back on the pillows, and Hephaestion rests between his thighs. Hephaestion spat in his palm and began to gently stroke Alexander. Alexander sighs, throws his head back, savoring the intimate touch from his lover. Hephaestion continued stroking the phallus until his fingers became sticky with the fluid. Alexander realizes the purpose and Hephaestion stops to sit upon his knees and move forwards so that his entrance is aligned with Alexander’s swell. Hephaestion gazes on Alexander a moment.

“I...have watched how the harem girls pleasure their partners. I see the way they treat our men like kings. Let me show you how it feels to be an Emperor.”

With that, Hephaestion sinks onto Alexander’s erect phallus, taking him completely. Alexander groans out, and Hephaestion steadies himself by leaning back, putting his hands behind him on Alexander’s thighs. Hephaestion takes some time to adjust, as one must, before beginning to move upon his lover’s swell. He slowly rocks his hips back and forth, pleasuring Alexander without requiring him to do anything.

Hephaestion manages to say between moans, “It seems it is always you who is giving, both to your people and to me. This is how it feels to receive.”

Hephaestion picks up the pace, grinding his hips as he bounces on Alexander’s swell. Alexander can barely contain himself, moaning out as Hephaestion sends ripples of excitement through his body. Their bodies burning as flesh smacked together, transferring heat and sweat and mixing their souls into one.

“I love you, Hephaestion!” Alexander groans out, hands wringing as he grips the silk sheets beneath them.

“And I love you, Alexander,” Hephaestion responds, pressing himself down hard and pressing Alexander’s phallus deep inside him.

“Zeus!” Alexander calls out, feeling ecstasy flash through his body as he releases his seed inside Hephaestion. Hephaestion must be able to feel it as he moans out greatly as well, wrapping his hand around his phallus and pumping it vigorously until he climaxes as well. The two ride out their orgasms together, shaking, Hephaestion collapsing onto Alexander’s chest. Alexander wraps his arms around him, hugging their bodies close.

Once Alexander has fully finished, he pulls himself out of Hephaestion, allowing his phallus to relax. Hephaestion remains on top of him, panting and calming down his racing heartbeat. Alexander gently strokes the back of his head, “My dear Hephaestion, you will never cease to please me, be it through matters of the heart or the loins.”

Hephaestion chuckles weakly, “I see that I excel at both, for you, my Alexander.” Hephaestion rolls over, resting beside Alexander. The two turn so that they face each other, grasping hands. “I love you, Alexander. No matter how big this dream becomes, I will be at your side.”

Alexander smiles softly, holding Hephaestion’s hand over his heart, “That, I will always trust. Let us hope that the future only brings good fortune and glory to us all.”

“Yes,” Hephaestion lifts his head, hair matted to his sweaty forehead. “You stay in bed, my King, I’ll draw a bath for us.”

“That sounds nice,” Alexander responds, stroking Hephaestion’s hair before allowing him to exit their bed.

The rest of the night is spent between the two lovers, washing each other, and then cuddling close under Alexander’s blankets. Skin to skin, heat, and love became one as they slept that night, unaware of the fates that would one day come to haunt them. It was just another Babylonian night, one they would one day come to miss.


End file.
